Joing the Team
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The Gang of Walk the Prank is down one member and is not coming back. So the remaning members are looking for someone to join the WTP team. Who left and Why? Will the others find another person to join the WTP team or will it just be them? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for or know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Walk the Prank in any way. This story was requested by **Dstarboy**

* * *

One member of the Walk the Prank gang moved away. That person was none other than Bailey. Months have passed since then as Chance, Hermen and Dusty did pranks just the three of them. As they were walking past Bailey's old house they saw the house was sold and people were moving in. The three of them hoped the family had a kid that was their age or close to it.

Luckily their wish had come true as a boy was carrying a box into the house. Not wanting to look like they were watching the family they went on their way. They were talking about the same thing and that was wondering if the new boy would join WTP. Even though no one can replace Bailey they thought it's time to at least try to get a new member.

Two days later Chance Herman and Dusty went back to the house to see if the new kid wanted to hang. Well first they had to play dumb not knowing a boy their age was living there and simply asked if they had any kids and if so would they like to hang out. This did work and the boy came out to hang. The three were shocked to see how good looking the boy was.

His name is Brice and the three were glad that he decided to hang with them. They just hoped they could keep Brice as a friend and not lose him to the popular kids. As the days went on they could not help but fall in love with their new friend and the new member of WTP. Both keep that a secret from one another. As for Brice he too was crushing on his three new friends.

Herman was the first to make a move on Brice. He just had a feeling and went with it one day while waiting for the others to show up. The two soon make out and rub each other's bodies. Once Brice had his pants and boxers around his ankles Heman went to work sucking his new friend's seven inch dick.

Brice just closed his eyes and placed a hand on the back of Hermen's head as the younger and shorter boy sucked him off. Brice just moaned as he worked on his dick. Brice thought he would not find anyone to mess around with like he did with his old friend where he used to live. Brice for one can't wait to wrap his lips around Hermen's shaft.

While sucking away Chance and Dusty saw what was going on and were shocked and mad that Herman was the first to suck their new friend's dick. The two soon looked at each other and quickly got undressed. Both were already hard with Dusty's six inch and a half inch dick and Chance's six inch dick. Both were jacking off as they walked closer to Brice.

Brice soon opened his eyes and saw his other new friends naked just jacking off. Chance happened to beat Dusty to the punch and got his dick sucked first by Brice. Now both Brice and Chance where moaning. While Brice sucked away Dusty went on the other side of Brice on hopes to get a turn. In which he did after a few more bobs of Chance's dick.

It then became Dusty's turn to moan. His eyes closed enjoying the blow job. Brice bobbed on Dusty's black dick the same amount of time with Chance before getting back to him. This went on until both boys shot their loads into their new friend's mouth in which he swallowed it. As for Brice he had shot his load into Herman's mouth after he slid Dusty's dick out of his mouth.

Herman of course swallowed every drop but that did not stop his brother Chance to make out with him to get a taste of Brice's cum. This shocked Herman for two reasons. One being the brothers never did anything sexual with each other. They even jack off by themselves. The other being Hermen being into the blow job he failed to notice his brother even came in the room.

Then he noticed Dusty making out with Brice and saw all three but he was naked. Herman quickly changed that. The older boys eyes widen seeing Hetman's dick. He may be the shortest of them all but he had the biggest dick of nine inches. Chance could not understand how this was possible. The others were thinking the same thing as well.

Herman wasted no time pointing his dick in Brice's face in which the new friend gladly sucked away. While Brice bobbed on the biggest dick he ever had, Chance and Dusty sucked away on Brice's dick. Dusty was sucking Brice's shaft while Chance sucked away on Brice's balls. After awhile the boys switched places as Brice kept sucking away on Heman's monster dick.

At one point both Chance and Dusty worked on the seven inch shaft together with their lips touching one another's. After sucking much of Herman's dick as Brice can Herman shot his load into the boy's mouth in which he swallowed every drop. Soon Brice pulls Hermen's dick out of his mouth and watches his two other friends work on his dick.

While watching Herman managed to slip a few fingers into Brice's ass hole causing the boy to moan even more. Herman was also jacking off to get his dick back to life so it can slide into Brice's ass. As for Brice he just looked how big that thing was and hoped it would fit inside. There was only one way to find out. He moved away from Chance and Dusty's lips to get on all fours.

Both Chance and Dusty were disappointed but then saw Herman slide his monster dick in Brice's ass and want in. As for Brice he had been fucked before and even had two dicks up his ass at once. However both where the size of Dusty's size. Brice then wondered if he could manage three at once. After a few thrusts from Hermen's monster dick Brice begged Chance and Dusty to slide their dicks into his ass as well.

First Dusty slid his dick in and he moaned as his dick rubbed against Hernen's as his dick kept sliding into Brice's ass. After a few thrust from Dusty it was Chance's turn. He was surprised he found a spot where he could do it. Brice really moaned as he felt a third dick enter his ass. He could not believe he was able to have three dicks at once.

The three boys worked together sliding their dicks in and out of Brice. They wanted to go a bit faster but it was kinda hard to do so. Brice for one did not mind one bit as he was enjoying the fucking that was streching his ass then it has ever been. The moans where geting louder as the boys did their best to fuck little more faster. However Hermen was getting squished.

So he pulled out and let the other two fuck Brice while he gets Brice's seven inch dick slid into his own ass. Hermen got into poison and Brice smiled as he slid his dick into Herman's hole. For the first time with his new friends Brice became a sex sandwage. Which was not the first time. Brice still did not know what he liked more. Fucking or being fucked.

Either way he enjoyed the feeling. Chance and Dusty were on edge from the tightest of Brice's hole and the rubbing of their dicks against each other. After a few more thrusts they shot their loads into Brice while he kept fucking away at Hermean's ass. After shooting their load they pulled out at the same time. The two of them watched Hermen getting fucked as they caught their breaths.

Seeing Brice's hole was free Hermen managed to pull Brice's dick out of him. It wasn't long until Hermen was fucking Brice once more. As he fucked away Chance and Dusty did rock, paper, sisears to see who would be next to get fucked by him. That winner turned out to be Dusty. Soon Brice had all three dicks in a hole.

Chance looked over at his brother and grabed hold of Hermen's head and started to make out as they fuck one of Brice's holes. Hermen had no clue why his brother was making out with him again but yet has to stop Chance or himself. Once the kiss broke Chance smiled at his brother and pulled his dick out of Brice's mouth. Dusty's dick soon was in Brice's mouth.

Chance got himself ready to get fucked by the seven inch dick. He thought if he could take Brice's dick then he could easily take Hermen's monster of a dick later on tonight. Two minutes later Hemen was on edge and so was Brice. However it was Hermen who shot his load first. After shooting all of his load he pulled out and just saw the gaping hole as cum leaked out of it.

Dusty was getting a little tired and pulled out and sat next to Hermen. He was still impressed by the size of the thing. Once Brice was on the very edge he pulled out of Chance and pointed his dick at his three friends and jacked off. In no time he was shooting his load on all three of them. After finishing shooting his load he sat next to his friends and looked at them with a smile.

"So what is this prank we meant to talk about?" Brice asked.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
